The Royal Affair
by toxicdelena
Summary: All saw the benevolence of their ruler, everyone except her. She got the anger, hatred and brutality of an heir-less king, still mourning his beloved Ava. Regina finds herself drowning in the silence, temped by the allure of dark magic…that is until she meets Robin of Locksley. The queen goes down a path of seduction and hope, which causes her to do unspeakable things.
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Affair**

All saw the benevolence of their ruler, everyone except her. She got the anger, hatred and brutality of an heirless king, still mourning his beloved Ava. Regina finds herself drowning in the silence, temped by the allure of dark magic…that is until she meets Robin of Locksley. The queen goes down a path of seduction and hope, which causes her to do unspeakable things.

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. I'm just playing with the characters.

 **Note:** I've twisted the backstories of some characters to fit in with the plot, which you'll discover as the story goes forward (although most of the important changes are highlighted within this chapter.) This is what is going to get me through an OUAT'less summer after last night's finale.

 **Note II:** The rest of the chapters will be double this length, but this one was to set the foundations of the story.

* * *

-Chapter One-

The air was cracked, thunderous and full of misery. It was quite befitting of her emotional state which was in tatters. Slowly she brought the baby blanket up to her face and inhaled softly, the barely touched fabric still a pristine white, with a name etched perfectly on the corner in coloured thread. A stray tear fell from her tired eyes, the relentless knocking on the doors of her chambers disturbing her solitude…although she had enough of that to begin with. But in the silence she thought of her baby boy. The queen had cast a spell upon the door-frame, in hopes of keeping the king at bay.

"Regina, you must stop this moping and allow the king in. He will leave you alone the sooner you give him a child," Cora announced, appearing into the room within an instant. Regina knew that she was not to blame for the king's lack of heirs, although the thought in turn made her bitter as she thought once more of her baby. Regina did not wish to give the king a son, since he was the reason that her own was taken away from her, although her mother was also the cause.

"He is inadequate for the job, mother" she muttered bitterly, placing the blanket back in her closet. It was not the barrenness of the queen, or herself that left the king childless. Voicing such a thing would likely have incurred his wrath, and she was not in the mood to try and fight him off. Regina had been practicing her magic, but it was always so tiresome and took lots of practice. Natural skill at the craft had not been bestowed upon her. "Do you want to tell him why you know that? The king would sooner have you burned than accept that the fault is with him. Perhaps you are not trying hard enough."

"Your sister has already given the Sheriff of Nottingham a child and you know the sooner that Leopold has one, he'll grant the Sheriff more titles. Our family will rise even higher." Regina clenched her hands at the mention of her sister, how she had come to hate the woman. The envy that Zelena had held towards her had left Regina broken hearted. But the woman had become a great marvel in her mother's eyes.

"Zelena had to come up with ways to keep the sheriff in her bed because she gets frightfully jealous when he flirts with others." She would not care if her _dear_ husband took to another's bed, in fact she'd be relieved. But he had a lack of virility. On more than one occasion, he'd taken her hand to him – in an attempt to get his vessel afloat. The thought made shivers run down her back, touching all the nerve-endings as the revulsion washed over her body. Absentmindedly she touched her lip scar, a flourish of anger washing over her at the memory. What had it been? A silver brush and a force of anger that had seen Leopold raise his hand and strike her. They had been married for three miserable months and he was disappointed, at least that was the pathetic excuse he gave for his actions.

"Regina, be reasonable," Cora implored. Regina shook her head, walking away from the wretched woman whose death she dreamt of. Maleficent told her that it would come, that she'd be able to enact her revenge on her mother and Zelena for taking away everything that she loved, Daniel and Henry.

"Get out and try not to ruin Snow's life." The least her mother could do was to spare even one of her daughters from a loveless life. Regina had come to envy her younger sister's freedom, although she did not resent her as Zelena did. She was certain that the oldest would soon turn green from the jealously that radiated from her. She did not notice that her mother had disappeared, or the fact that the magic guarding the door had diminished leaving her once again defenseless against the king.

"You were not at dinner, wife." The words were spat out, eyes burning through her as the guards were dismissed. She found it horrid that the chambers she stayed in were that of his former wife, who he claimed to love above all.

Regina blocked out the next words that he spoke, thinking only of her loss and hope for revenge. There were spoken of the next day's masquerade and how she might pretend to be happy, his continued disappointment about the lack of a child. An entire year of marriage and nothing, and it was all he fault, just like the several years childless with Ava was the fault of the former queen because Leopold would never think to blame himself.

"There is an urgent matter that I must speak with you about," he announces, sitting down on the bed. It caused her to instinctively clutch her robe closer to her body. "You have failed completely in you duties as queen and as my wife." The words did not hurt her as he intended them to, in fact she felt numb to them. "The council are currently deliberating the legitimisation of any bastard children that I may have. Divorce is not an option, and I cannot be seen as heartless to the kingdom. For the next month I will continue to visit your bed, but should you fail, my time with you will end. We will be married only in name," Leopold announced.

Perhaps she ought to have been sad that her husband no longer wished to share her bed, but it filled her with joy. She detested the way his hands ran over her body, or the sounds of him taking heaving breaths beside her.

"For your failure, you will not be permitted to see that enchantress any longer. Should I hear of it, then I will make sure you are punished for it. And you know I do not go back on my word."

"—God forbid you ever go back on your word." She breathed heavily, pressing a hand absentmindedly to her stomach. Regina walked over to the balcony, unable to look at him for another moment. She wanted to summon a fireball to burn him where he sat, or rip his heart effectively from his chest and crush it without another thought. On the anniversary of Daniel's death, she had been unapproachable – the magic which she was trying to learn, problematic and uncontrollable.

Not seeing Maleficent again was not an option. Recent circumstances had been her teacher being absent, and a month was not a sufficient time to learn everything she needed to. Mal had suggested patience above all, and the revenge would come later.

Regina stood among the crowd, a mask held upon her face as great plumes of peacock feathers sprouted from the gilded base. She was an image in teal velvet, the gown smoothing down all of her curves as it came up high at the front and dipped low at the back, whilst being decorated with ornate embellishments – all befitting a queen. Her hand caressed a goblet as she watched Snow, dressed as an innocent swan enchant the entire room. All loved her little sister, whilst they looked at he with such resentment. She was the queen they did not want, one that they would never love. Advisers urged her that should she give the king an heir, then all would fall down on their knees and love her.

She watched from the corner as the king entertained, laughing with jubilant glee. He looked at some the way he never looked at her, and danced with Snow laughing as he did. Her little sister of sixteen years was no longer a child, but she was far from a woman. Although Regina being three years her senior, hardly felt as though she was a woman either. Just a girl struggling to find the will to enact her revenge.

The absence of Maleficent was noted by all, and it made her sigh in resentment. Her mentor and friend could not help it, but she wished to at least have one person on her side at the ball. Others were relieved that the enchantress had not arrived, for most feared her and that was the only cause for Leopold extending an invitation.

"Can I have this dance, milady?" Her head turned at the question, staring down at the arm that was outstretched towards her.

End of Chapter One.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Alert and please give it a review, because feedback is always nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Royal Affair**

All saw the benevolence of their ruler, everyone except her. She got the anger, hatred and brutality of an heirless king, still mourning his beloved Ava. Regina finds herself drowning in the silence, temped by the allure of dark magic…that is until she meets Robin of Locksley. The queen goes down a path of seduction and hope, which causes her to do unspeakable things.

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. I'm just playing with the characters.

Note: In Storybrooke the name of the Sheriff of Nottingham is Keith, but that doesn't feel very FTL. I haven't decided on a name yet, but suggestions are welcome.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Her eyebrow quirked, ready to dismiss his offer with the coldness that had begun to form within the young queen. But instead she looked over at her husband, who was gallivanting around, making all the ladies giggle causing the anger burn inside of her. So she looked up, her eyes meeting the masked stranger. She knew that he likely had no idea who she was, for all the elegance of the court disguised true faces. Although it was said that when someone wears a mask, they allow their true selves to come forth. Regina nodded and took the man's hand. What had caught her eye previously was the tattoo on his arm, never before had she come across a courtier with such a marking – yet she had dreamt about it.

She spared a thought for her sister, who was likely lying in bed, nursing her daughter Merida, grumbling. In all the mass, Regina could not distinguish where her brother-in-law was, but she knew he would be flirting with a lady, or two, his hands all over them. Regina would never forget the look on Zelena's face when Nottingham grabbed her a bit too tightly for a platonic hug, slid his hands up the bodice of her gown and said she was the prettier sister. Zelena might not have heard what he said, but she saw the way he had acted.

Her thoughts were brought back to the gentleman before her as he guided her to the dancefloor, joining in with the latest favourite at court, which consisted largely of twirling and clapping, trading partners and then coming back together. It did not leave much time for discussion like a slow dance might, but Regina did not care. She did not wish to talk, no one ever wanted to talk to her. She was a social pariah, the lesser queen to a mighty king. She wore the rejection beautifully, standing strong in front of all those who dared to roll their eyes or defy her. She was not weak.

"You are quite the dancer, milady," the man complimented, whilst she twirled around him, one hand still connected with his. Regina refrained from rolling her eyes at the comment, if only he knew he she was. "Well at least one of us is." The words left her mouth without thought, and she felt the way he tensed slightly at her comment.

"Then perhaps we ought not to dance anymore, if you feel that way. I would hate to keep you away from dancing with another, although I was the only one to ask you."

Regina raised an eyebrow, although it was concealed behind the ornate mask she wore. A part of her was mildly intrigued by the man before her, but only so she might have his head placed on a pike for speaking to his queen in such a way. What was the point of mercy in the end? All it showed was weakness.

"Who are you?" she questions, pulling her hands away from him. He laughs, he actually has the audacity to laugh at her and she's fuming. "You're ruining the game, your majesty," he responds.

 _"_ _You're ruining the game!" she laughed, her skin aglow with happiness as she sat beside Snow. Regina stared down at her stomach once more, it was flat for all eyes but she knew of the hidden secret beneath. She contemplated telling her little sister, but knew that Snow was without a doubt the worst secret keeper in all the realms and Regina was simply not ready for everyone to know yet._

 _Zelena did not take kindly to being laughed at, and Regina was certain that her sister went as green as the gown she wore. Although she convinced herself it was simply the trick of the light doing such a thing. Then again, her older sister had shown an immediate understanding of the magic which their mother possessed – although Regina hated it when the both of them used magic._

 _"_ _This game is stupid," Zelena announced, turning on her heels. Regina knew that Zelena was probably distracted with thoughts of her betrothed, whom she'd never lain eyes on. Regina wondered what kind of man her sister would end up with, since Zelena had never fallen in love with anyone._

 _"_ _Enough of that, my dears. You must all get ready for the wedding." The other two went off with Cora, whilst Regina remained in the meadow for a while longer…waiting. She ran the moment she spotted him, her love, her life and the father of her child. "Daniel," she whispered, pressing her lips to his the moment she caught up to him._

 _"_ _I don't have much time." Regina rested her head against his shoulder, although she did not miss the way he clutched his heart for a brief moment – as though he had felt a sudden pain that quickly diminished. "Meet me in the stables after the wedding, I have something to tell you."_

Regina was pulled once more out of her thoughts, as she dragged the man to the side. "Tell me who you are," she ordered.

His eyes glinted, arms crossing over his chest. "Robin of Locksley, at your service," he announced and her eyebrow shot up, hand tilting to the side as she pulled her mask away from the face slightly. "You have quite the colourful reputation. I heard that you shunned all events at court, some even say that you've been thieving for the poor."

"An honourable cause, milady. One of which I am proud of for there can be no shame in helping the poor. But my circumstances have changed and I can no longer do that and protect my child." Regina nodded her head, curious, although she would not admit it. "I have always been loyal to King Leopold, who offered me a pardon and my lands back. No I just donate food and money to those who have none instead."

Regina had heard none of this from her husband, not that she expected he would tell her anything anyway. "Is that supposed to impress me?" she questions bitterly, pulling her mask back over her face. "What makes you think your son will prefer plush pillows to pine cones?"

"Perhaps I'll tell you later. Now I believe the unmasking is about to occur and then the feast, so you may wish to return to the court."

 _There was a lack of happiness in the room after the ceremony, despite the fact that the occasion ought to call for joy and delight. Zelena looked as though she'd been married to an ogre and Nottingham appeared to be looking at everyone but his bride. Regina hoped to never look that unhappy. She picked at her food, staring at the fish on the plate._

 _A wave of nausea washed over her, but she swallowed deeply and continued to watch the events unfold. She imagined that purposeful or not, if she were to in some way bring attention to herself on Zelena's day then she would certainly feel the toad's wrath. It hit her once more and she stood up from the head table, hand clasped over her mouth after muttering a sorry to her sister who was practically throwing dangers at her._

 _She needs the fresh air, which she gasps for the moment she is out of house.. She doesn't wish to disrupt the occasion any longer, she cannot be bothered with her sister's tantrums or the way her mother would look at her, as if she were analysing her completely. Instead she makes her way to the stables, where Daniel will certainly be._

 _"_ _Daniel," she whispers, her head turning around rapidly to look for her love. He comes away from one of the horses, saddle in hand which he immediately puts down to embrace her. He looks weak to her, but maybe she's just tired…the nausea was the worst._

 _"_ _I need to tell you something," she whispered, her hand resting against his heart. She could not shake the dread she felt, as if something bad was coming. Regina noticed that his heart did not beat like normal, it skipped and jumped at she frowned slightly._

 _Daniel leant forward, pain etching across his face before he fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees, cradling his head as she shook him to wake. "Daniel, wake up," she shouted, tears spring into her eyes as she shook him._

 _"_ _You can't leave me. Please don't leave me," she sobbed, picking up his hand to press against her stomach. "We're having a baby, Daniel." Regina was too busy trying to wake the man who she would never gaze at again, to notice her sister in the corner full of jealousy. Zelena did not care that Regina's lover had died, only that people we're running up behind her at the sound of Regina's shouts and that her sister was pregnant._

The table which sat the nobility was long and full of chatter, everyone was having their own private conversations whilst Regina sat there with her thoughts. The gentleman to her left was too busy talking to a group of people and her husband was laughing rather loudly with a few other men.

She ate her soup in silence, all the while thinking of how she'd ended up just as unhappy as her sister did. Regina tasted the darkness and the darkness had fed on her, her heart slowly decaying from the lost loves of her life. She wanted to dispose of her sister, mother and husband and then she'd find her son…her prince and that would be her happy ending.

"How is your boy doing, Philip?" Leopold questions to the visiting prince, who smiles happily at the question. Regina would have rather seen Maleficent over him any day, but circumstances had prevented that. She is half continues of the conversation taking place which leaves her feeling positively bitter as Leopold then goes onto condemn her. Regina clutches her spoon impossibly tight, her teeth gritting and she has half a mind to storm out of the dining room.

"Perhaps you should limit her horse riding, and put the saddle on her instead," one boldly joked, causing Regina to stand up. Without a word she leaves, hands clenched until she comes across a grand paining of Leopold and his precious wife. The difficulty that she'd found in trying to create a fire ball came easily, flames bursting from her hands as she aimed them at the painting, a sinister smile etched across her face.

"I wouldn't do that milady," a voice advised, causing Regina to turn her head.

Rolling her eyes, she closed her hands, crossing them over her chest with a strong look of annoyance upon her face. "What do you want?"

"To look in your eyes once more," he murmurs stepping closer to her.

* * *

 **End Notes:** A new chapter shall be posted every Monday. I would really appreciate you leaving me a review, what you like, what you think could be better, what you hope for? Anything. Reviews are like air.


End file.
